1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to totes, and more specifically to a tote having a caddy and a removable mini caddy.
2. Description of Related Art
A tote refers to any structure that can be carried by hand and holds and retains objects. While tote may refer to the act of carrying or transporting something, a tote may also refer to a structure used to carry or transport things. Tote bags are a type of tote, as are tote baskets, tote buckets, tote boxes, tote carts, tote handbags, laundry totes, and the like. Totes in general have been around for thousands of years and have been made from woven reeds, bamboo, wood, bark, sticks, grass, animal hide, animal hair and quills, and other natural materials. Totes have also been made from metals such as copper or iron wire, strips, foil, sheet, and the like. Many modern totes are fabricated from plastic. Most totes have a handle or handles to make the job of carrying a loaded tote that much easier. Totes also are made in various sizes for different applications, and may contain a variety of compartments again depending on the intended application. Other features such as retainers, clips, holes, and the like may also be present on some totes to keep the objects within the tote neat and organized, and to prevent shifting of those objects while transporting the tote.
Oftentimes one will use multiple totes to retain different objects, and to allow one set of objects to be moved independently of the other. This eliminates the problem of transferring some of the needed objects to another location while retaining other objects within the tote, and then replacing those needed objects once they are brought back to the original location. While this may make the job of moving some of the objects easier, it also represents a challenge if a user only has one free hand to work with because the other is already being used to carry something else. What is needed is a way to carry multiple totes with a single hand. What is also needed is a way to temporarily remove some objects from a tote, transport them easily to another location, and then easily return them back to the tote.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a tote having a caddy and a removable mini caddy. It is another object of the present invention to provide a tote having a caddy and a removable mini caddy where the handles are nested together in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a tote having a caddy and a removable mini caddy where the removable mini caddy is secured to the caddy while in use.
These and other objects of the present invention are not to be considered comprehensive or exhaustive, but rather, exemplary of objects that may be ascertained after reading this specification with the accompanying drawings and claims.